Sabor cerezas
by starsinmymind
Summary: Beckett con unas ganas de divertirse, sin saber que Castle puede devolverle la jugada. ¿Qué es eso que planea hacer nuestro querido Richard Castle?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la inspiración llega por las noches? Nada más, que escribir. Ayer mi mente no me dejó tranquila y estuve toda la noche en vela escribiendo esto para ustedes. Espero que la desvelada valga la pena. ¡Disfruten este one-shot!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo caso. Por la mañana todo había estado tranquilo, pero al llegar el medio día, una nueva víctima se hizo presente. Cuando llamaron a Beckett para informarle Castle estaba con ella, así que los dos fueron juntos. La razón de eso era que Alexis tenía tiempo queriendo hablar sobre cosas de chicas con Beckett, así que cuando ésta fue a su casa se encontró con Castle.

Todo el camino él había notado algo diferente en su compañera, pero hasta el momento no sabía qué era aquello. Cuando llegaron al hotel (el lugar del crimen), subieron por el asensor.

Beckett iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Es eso! -soltó Castle, de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó un poco sobresaltada, pues el comentario de él, la había tomado por sorpresa.

-El labial que usas... Eso es lo que te notaba diferente.

-Ah, si... Lo he comprado hace poco, sólo que casi no lo uso.

-Te queda bien, resalta tus la... Combina bien con lo que llevas -cambió lo que iba a decir, un poco nervioso.

-Ahamm... Además, sabe a cerezas y puede durar doce horas -le dijo ella en un tono, podría decirse un tanto seductor.

-En... ¿En serio? -tartamudeó él.

Casi no podía estar de pie, lo estaba matando con eso que ella hacia. Inhaló hondo y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Se calmó un poco y se hizo el fuerte, no podía creer que ella lo estaba provocando.

-¿No me crees? -preguntó, alzando ambas cejas.

-Sería bueno probar, sólo para comprobar -contestó él con toda la confianza en sí, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos.

-Tienes toda la razón -contestó, miró los labios de él por un segundo y después de eso, sonrió con malicia- ¡Toma!... Usa lo que quieras -le dijo, mientras le entregaba su labial al mismo tiempo en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían para que ellos pudieran salir.

Beckett comenzó a caminar dejando a Castle sin palabras dentro del asensor. Unos pasos mas adelante se giro.

-¿No vienes?

Él comenzó a avanzar. Al principio se tambaleaba, pues ella lo había descolocado, pero después agarro el ritmo y la alcanzó. Ya estaban cerca de la escena del crimen así que guardo el labial en su saco.

-Ésta me la debes -dijo Castle en tono bajo.

-Ja... ¡hasta crees!

Entraron a la habitación y ahí estaban todos, Lanie ya se encontraba revisando el cadáver y Esposito junto con Ryan y otros policías, buscaban pistas. Comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, a hacer preguntas a los vecinos. Parecía que la víctima no andaba en muy buenos pasos.

-Beckett, aquí ha pasado algo que no me quieres contar.

-¿Eh? No se que a te refieres, Lanie.

Castle había ido con los chicos y Beckett decidió quedarse con Lanie, ésta no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó con su típico interrogatorio.

-Chica, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

-No, no lo se y no ha pasado nada.

-Tenemos años trabajando juntas, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa y cuándo pasa? -pregunto muy segura- tú y Castle han estado muy juntitos estos días.

-Hemos estado normal. Cómo siempre.

-Te crees listilla.

-No te diré nada.

-Me debes una cerveza entonces.

-Menos.

-Sí, en tu casa, hoy, saliendo del trabajo.

-Lanie...

-Lanie, nada -contestó la forense- y me lo contarás todo -puntualizó.

Unas horas mas tarde ya se encontraban en comisaria, Beckett había terminado de interrogar a un sospechoso y Castle como siempre, la acompañaba a todos lados. Entraron a la sala de descanso y él preparó café para ambos.

-¿Sabes qué me llama la atención?

-¿Qué? -preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Que el color jamás se va.

-Y el sabor tampoco, Castle -tomó su taza de café y se dirigió a su escritorio.

¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué Beckett hacía eso? Quería divertirse un rato, pocas veces era así con él, bueno, ¿que se podía esperar de una mujer como ella? Por otro lado, a Castle esta situación lo estaba frustrando, pero la gracia de todo eso, se estaba haciendo presente para él. Ella hacía lo que quería, entonces él también lo haría.

-Bien Beckett, si ésto es lo que quieres... -dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! -dijo Castle desde la puerta.

-Hola papá, ¿qué tal el día? -saludó Alexis y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

-Loco, sin duda este día ha sido muy loco -se quito el saco y lo arrojó al sofá.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó la hija al notar que algo había caído. Se acerco y lo juntó- Papá, ¿qué haces con un labial?

-¡Oh!, es de Beckett, olvidé por completo que lo traía.

-¿Y que haces con él?

-Quiso jugarme una broma... -sólo dijo- Iré a devolvérselo, regreso en un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Por otro lado cuando Beckett llegó a su casa, se puso a recoger un poco, Lanie aún no olvidaba que tenían una charla pendiente. Se había quedado un momento más en la morgue pero le dijo a su amiga que la alcanzaba después.

Cuando Lanie llegó, tocó el timbre con desesperación.

-¡Eh, para ya que no estoy sorda! -le dijo en cuanto abrió.

-Tienes que contarme todo -le dijo y tiró de su brazo para que fuera junto con ella.

-Hola amiga ¿cómo estas?, ah muy bien... ¡no te preocupes! -dijo Beckett, cuando su amiga casi le arranca el brazo y apenas había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Cuenta ya!

Lanie estaba desesperada por saber, así que la había obligado a sentarse.

-¿No venías por una cerveza? -se levanto para ir por ellas y salvarse de aquel interrogatorio.

-Ni creas que te escaparás, no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que contar.

Beckett fue hacía el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas. Estaba abriéndolas cuando Lanie se le acerco.

-Ya te dije que no te creo, detecto las mentiras.

-Fue Castle, ¿sí?

-Al pobre lo traes por los suelos, en todo caso serías tú. Así que no me salgas con eso.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -preguntó Lanie, alzando amabas cejas.

-No, a nadie.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Se te ha olvidado ésto -le dijo Castle mostrándole el labial.

-Ah, gracias -dijo y lo tomó. No sabia que hacer en ese momento si invitarlo a pasar o esperar a que él preguntara algo.

Castle no dejaba de mirar esa boca que lo traía loco, ¿ese labial era mágico o qué? El color permanecía, un poco mas bajo que antes, pero seguía ahí.

-Ahora que recuerdo... me debes algo.

-¿Ah? -soltó un poco confusa y no pudo hacer más, pues Castle la tomó por la nuca y la acerco hacia él.

Atrapó sus labios con vehemencia, y así fue como él la besó. Beckett quedo estática, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Castle la estaba besando y ella... ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Empujarlo? ¿Corresponderle? ¿Quedarse así?

En ese momento, su mente no estaba del todo bien, Castle hacia que se desconectara del mundo con aquello. Por otro lado, Lanie andaba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba presenciando aquella escena, y ¡qué escena!

Después de unos segundos, Beckett comenzó a responderle de la misma forma, saboreaba sus labios, se dejo llevar por un momento. Cada minuto que pasaba, ese contacto de labios se hacia mas perezoso, pero en ningún momento lo pararon.

Castle profundizó el beso y la escucho suspirar, ella posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y así estuvieron por un rato más. Cuando por fin se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

-Tenías razón... sabe... a cerezas -comentó agitado con una sonrisa en cara y ella entrecerró los ojos- ¡Hasta mañana! -dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Bueno amiga, creo que hoy no habrá charla, ya lo he visto todo, nos vemos mañana -le dijo Lanie un rato después, cuando vio que Beckett todavía no se movía de ahí. Salió y cerro la puerta.

-¡Dios, Castle! -exclamó y su mano se poso sobre sus labios, recordando aquel maravilloso beso que él le había robado.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Chicos, en serio que cada vez que leo sus reviews, me sacan una sonrisa (estoy siendo completamente sincera). He recibido muy buenas críticas, esperemos que siga así *cruzando los dedos*. ¡Recuerden que también pueden seguir las historias y dar en favoritos!**_

_**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews. Lo he dicho antes, lo digo ahora: ¡SON GRATIS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior. Me convencieron de seguirlo, pero ahora sí, tengo que decirles que este será el ultimo. En serio agradezco la forma en que han recibido mis interminables locuras, aprovecharé estos dos meses de vacaciones para redactar las historias que ronda en mi cabeza.**_

_**Y ya, sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la comisaria, Beckett ya se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo unos expedientes sobre los nuevos sospechosos. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Castle llego unos quince minutos mas tarde, se acercó lentamente a ella, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir, pues lo de ayer, a él también lo había dejado sorprendido. Cuando estuvo en su casa, al igual que Beckett, no pudo dormir, pero éste no desaprovechó ni un momento y se puso a escribir para su tercer libro de Nikki Heat.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, Beckett no quiso alzar la mirada, sabía que se trataba de él, pero, aun no podía mirarlo. No se atrevía.

-Beckett... ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De lo que paso anoche.

Ella aún no quitaba la mirada de aquellos expedientes, no quería mirarlo, tampoco quería hablar sobre aquello.

-Anoche no paso nada, Castle -quiso hacerle entender que para ella no significo nada, aunque en el fondo, estaba convencida de que él no le creería, pues la forma en la que ella le había correspondido, lo había dicho todo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Es evidente lo que pasó!

-Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre eso, ¿si?, hay demasiado trabajo.

Aquella actitud lo estaba confundiendo, ayer ella estaba más que provocativa y ahora, era otra, nada que ver con aquella mujer decidida, que había presenciado ayer.

Beckett se levantó tratando de esquivar a Castle pero éste se le puso en frente.

-Castle, por favor...

Él se apartó de su camino y ella se dirigió a la sala de descanso. Entró dispuesta a prepararse un café (que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos), se acercó a la máquina pero cuando ya comenzaba a hacerlo se quemó.

-¡Maldición!... ¡Estúpida máquina!

-¿La sigues odiando? -preguntó Castle desde la puerta. Sabía lo que Beckett iba a hacer y por eso la siguió.

-Es ella la que me odia a mi... -dijo mientras se soplaba en la mano.

-Déjame verte -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Estoy bien, Castle -seguía alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo?

-¡Estoy como siempre!

-Eso no es verdad, Beckett ¿qué te pasa?

Odiaba tanto que él la conociera tan bien, hasta llegar al punto de saber por qué esos comportamientos. Se sentó por un momento en la silla más cercana y siguió mirando su mano, estaba tomando un tono rojizo. Castle termino de hacer lo que ella no muy bien había comenzado, colocó las dos tazas de café ya preparadas sobre la mesa y se sentó por el otro lado.

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué has tomado esta actitud? Así no estabas ayer.

-Ayer fue ayer, hoy es hoy...

-¿Y lo que pasó?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en sacar ese tema? ¿Tanto te importa?

-¡Tanto como a ti!

-¿Y quien te dijo que a mi me importa? Castle, lo de ayer no debió haber pasado y lo sabes bien.

-¡Eres tan orgullosa, que no te atreves a decir lo que en verdad sientes!

A Beckett le molestó ese comentario así que se levanto furiosa. Caminó de un lado para otro hasta darse cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con su compañero. Él tenía razón, era demasiado orgullosa pero además de eso, era miedo lo que sentía, miedo de volver a enamorarse y sufrir otra vez, por eso no se permitía querer a nadie.

-Castle, si quieres seguir aquí, es mejor que olvides eso que paso anoche -le dijo muy decidida.

-Sabes que no podré, ni tú tampoco... -le contestó, acercándose a ella y poniendo énfasis al 'tú'.

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué no afrontas lo que sientes?

-¡No siento nada!

-Eso es mentira... Te acobardas, te escondes detrás de un pared para no aceptar tus sentimientos.

-¡No soy ninguna cobarde!

-Demuéstralo...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Castle lo de ayer fue increíble? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¿Me hiciste ver unicornios? -estaba realmente molesta.

Él cada vez estaba más enojado, ¿por qué esa actitud? Aún no sabía a que se debía, apenas ayer se la estaban pasando de lo mejor y ahora ésto, una discusión en la sala de descanso, sabiendo que podían ser escuchados, pero seguían ahí.

-¡La verdad!... Sólo quiero saber eso.

-Ya te lo dije... ¡No sentí N-A-D-A!

-¿Estás segura de que no sentiste nada?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces ¿no sentirás nada si vuelvo a besarte?

-No te dejaría...

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-¡Castle estamos en la comisaria!

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Ella no contestó. Quiso alejarse de él, pero no pudo, Castle tiró de su brazo haciendo que regresara. La rodeo con sus brazos impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse. Los brazos de Beckett habían quedado encogidos en el pecho de él y sus caras demasiado juntas.

-¿Sigues pensando que no sentirás nada? -preguntó él, muy cerca de su boca.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Castle, si no me... -no pudo terminar. Castle posó sus labios sobre los de ella haciendo que callara.

Beckett comenzó a forcejear, no quería besarlo, sentía pánico el saber lo que podría pasar después, si terminaba gustándole, así que se resistió. Castle en ningún momento la soltó, al contrario, por cada forcejeo que ella hacía, la apretaba más, pero sin lastimarla.

El sabor de sus labios era tan especial, no quería apartarse de ella ni un segundo, poco a poco fue acariciando más sus labios con delicadeza, pero ella no se estaba quieta, seguía resistiéndose hasta que él le mordió el labio. No fue brusco, pero sí con firmeza.

Con esa simple acción, Beckett perdió la noción de lo que estaba viviendo, se calmó un poco pero seguía sin hacer nada, por otra parte, Castle intentaba hacer que ella le correspondiera mientras seguía jugando con sus labios.

-¿Beckett qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo empujas de una vez?... ¡No seas tonta! Sabes que te encanta... Haz lo mismo, ¡bésalo! -unas voces comenzaban a escucharse en su cabeza- me estoy volviendo loca -pensó ella- ¿Ahora que hago? -se preguntaba a sí misma- ¡Empújalo! ¡bésalo! -se escucharon las dos voces al mismo tiempo. Sin duda, eso la estaba confundiendo.

Beckett tomó valor para entreabrir sus labios y Castle no espero ni un segundo más para adueñarse de su boca. La exploró unos instantes para después sentir cómo ella, estaba correspondiéndole tímidamente.

-Te arrepentirás de ésto después, Beckett -seguía oyendo voces en su cabeza- ¡Al diablo mis miedos! -pensó ella.

Todo aquello la había hecho cambiar, no resistió más y lo besó de la misma manera en la que lo hacia él. Ella también quiso adueñarse de la boca de su compañero, y lo hizo. Al poco tiempo, él se encontraba sosteniéndola de la cintura con una mano y de su nuca con la otra, ella se abrazó a su cuello y se pego mas a él.

Profundizaron el beso y ambos se encontraban luchando para ver quien tenía el control. Unos minutos después por falta de oxígeno, tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Sigues sin sentir nada? -preguntó jadeante.

Ella no le contestó, tomó su taza de café y salió de ahí, no sin antes, regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Tengo que confesar, ésto no resultó como el final que tenía planeado, pero... terminó gustándome más.**_

_**Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Se que no me defraudaran porque ustedes son especiales, así que esperaré sus reviews con ansias para saber qué les gustó y qué no, y ya lo saben. ¡SON GRATIS!**_


End file.
